In computer systems, “throttling” sometimes refers to slowing down and speeding up a computer's operations. Throttling is often performed to control power dissipation and/or thermal conditions of the computer system. Throttling can also be used in connection with a computer's memory devices. For example, a memory controller associated with a computer's processing unit may throttle the rate at which memory requests are made by the processing unit (e.g., requests to write data to memory or read data from memory). This memory throttling is often defined by number of memory accesses over some quantity of memory clock cycles.